runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
RuneScape Classic
thumb|250px|Loginskjermen til RuneScape Classic. RuneScape Classic var den første versjonen av RuneScape. Den ble startet opp 4 januar 2001 og er også kjent under navnet RSC. Den ble erstattet den 29. mars 2004, med det som da var kjent som RuneScape 2, som nå er RuneScape. Det er ikke mulig for spillere som ikke er medlem å spille RSC. RuneScape Classic er ikke lenger oppdatert, og ved servervalgsidenhttp://www.runescape.com/classicapplet/playclassic.ws annbefaler Jagex spilleren til å spille den nyeste versjonen av RuneScape. Hvis en spiller ikke har logget inn på RSC i løpet av 6 måneder vil kontoen til denne spilleren bli sperret fra RSC serverene. frame|En spiller designer sin avatar. Den holdes på nettsiden for de som foretrekker det framfor den nye versjonen. Den samme kontoen brukes til både spill, men items, fremgang og skills på hvert spill er ganske annerledes. 4. august 2005 fjernet Jagex gratis-versjonen av Runescape Classic. Den 15 januar 2006 kunne kun spillere som hadde logget inn mellom 4 august 2005 og 15 januar 2006 kunne spille RuneScape Classic. Dette skyldtes spillere som snyltet på RuneScape Classic, siden det ikke lenger ble oppdatert. 20. november 2007, lukket Jagex RSC forumet for ikke-RSC spillere. Debatt har oppstått over om en konto som er inaktiv i 6 måneder, selv etter de første 6 måneders perioden vil være tilgjengelig, siden to ulike forklaringer er gitt på RuneScape nettstedene. Men det står i Game Guiden: "As such, only accounts which played RuneScape Classic at least once in the six months from August 3rd 2005 to February 3rd 2006 are able to play RuneScape Classic." Noe som antyder at spillere kan beholde tilgang selv om de er inaktive for lengre når de passerte den opprinnelige 6-måneders perioden. Dette støttes av spillerne med personlig erfaring. Jagex har ennå ikke annonsert en offisiell forklaring. Før de stengte RSC forumet, hadde de en rød tråd for et par måneder på RSC-General forumet der de ba spillerne om å signere hvis de ønsket å beholde forumet. Mange spillere misset denne tråden, og de kunne ikke få tilgang. Men etter at mange spillere foreslo det, laget Mod Stevew, en Jagex Moderator en ny klebrig tråd til Forum-Feedback forumet som tillater spillere å signere hvis de ønsker å ha tilgang, forutsett at kontoen deres er en RSC konto. Hvis du ønsker å kunne bruke RSC forumet, legg inn en forespørsel i denne tråden: 'Classic Forum Requests' frame|Et drop party på RSC. Når gratis versjonen eksisterte, ville spillere med utgåtte medlemskap bli teleported til Lumbridge. Siden gratis versjonen ikke lenger eksisterer, ble denne funksjonen fjernet en gang i 2008. Skills thumb|150px|Statsmenyen i RuneScape Classic, her kan man se de forskjellige skillsene som fantes. Woodcutting Det var opprinnelig bare "Regular Trees". Men Jagex oppdaterte senere spillet og introduserte mange flere trær når de skapte Fletching. Free-to-play kunne fortsatt bare hogge vanlige trær. Til forskjell fra RS2, tar det i RSC mye lenger tid å hogge et tre, siden du kan skli og falle "og ikke klarer å kutte treet", så du må prøve å kutte det igjen. Firemaking Bare tømmer av normale trær kunne bli brent, og du kan brenne tømmeret overalt, selv i banker. Du måtte droppe tømmeret før du kunne brenne dem. Expen for hver log fordeles avhengig av Firemaking levelet selv. Det er den eneste ferdigheten som har dette systemet, det betyr at erfaring er opparbeidet raskere for hvert nivå som er oppnådd. Før fletching ble laget, jobbet woodcutting på samme måte. Etter oppdateringen, klaget noen spillere (spesielt Free-To-Play brukere) siden regular logs ikke ga så mye exp som de pleide. Mining I mining ville ikke opprinelig steinene skifte farge når malmen var til stede . Dermed småtte spillerne prospekte hver stein, noe som førte til gjentatte klikk. Det var ikke før innføring av Fatigue som steiner begynte å vise når de hadde malm i dem. Og du slo ikke automatisk mot en stein, du måtte klikke for hvert slag. Før det hadde spillerene måtte klikke use Pickaxe with for at de kunne hakke på en stein. Men nye Pickaxes kom som kunne slå på steinen flere ganger for hvert klikk. Prayer I lang tid var å grave ned bones og big bones den eneste måten å få experience i Prayer. Dette gjorde det svært vanskelig å trene. Det var ikke før noen foreslo å lage dragon bones at det var noe bedre, og det var bare tre bein tilgjengelig før RS2, foruten bat bones, men de ble sjelden brukt. I svært tidlige dager i RuneScape Classic ble bønn delt i 2 deler: Evil og Good... Magic Magic, som bønn, ble delt i 2 deler: Good Magic og Evil Magic i tidligere tider. Magic spells kunne "mislykkes" - spilleren ville beholde sine runer, men ikke klarer å kaste forbannelser på 20 sekunder. Det var mindre sannsynlig for spilleren å mislykkes med spells med et høyere nivå. Autocasting eksisterte ikke. Fordi runer var mindre vanlig på RuneScape Classic, gav de langt mer erfaring. Erfaringen formelen var: 20 + (2 x Spell Lvl). Tailoring Tailoring var nesten ubrukelig og ekstremt vanskelig å få experience i. Det ble senere fjernet og re-made som et tillegg til Crafting. Influence Influence var forgjengeren til Quest Points. Den eneste måten å få innflytelse var å fullføre quester. En spiller med et høyt nivå i Influence kunne selge silke hos silke-handelsmannen for flere mynter enn vanlig. Armour thumb|370px|Inventory til en RSC spiller, der items markert i rødt er equipped. Armour hadde mange forskjeller i RuneScape Classic, en av de viktigste er at mannlige og kvinnelige Armour er forskjellige. Kvinne-topper hadde mer en curvy form og lavere hals med plater på skuldrene og gauntlets (del av den torsoen). Skjørtet gikk hele veien til bakken. I tilfelle med mannlig armour, gikk det for en mer "6 pack" tilnærming, men hele overkroppen var dekket helt ned til hendene. Beina hadde en ganske posete look, noen ganger referert til som "snø bukser". Noen spillere ble litt irritert av at de mannlige figurene ble blokkert fra å bruke kvinnelige plates, men kvinnelige characters kunne bruke mannlig eller kvinnelig plate om de ønsket. Når Runescape Classic begynte, hadde det bare bronse, jern, stål og Mithril. Senere i spillet, ble Adamantite, Black og Rune. Det var en NPC kalt Thrander like sør for "The East Bank" i Varrock som kunne bytte mannlige plates og platelegs til kvinnelige plates og platelegs gratis, men han forsvant ved overgangen til RS2. Det var ikke lenger nødvendig for ham, siden RS2 plates endres når de forskjellige kjønnene bruker dem, og plateskirt og platelegs er forskjellige items med forskjellig pris. En annen viktig forskjell var at platen ikke kunne brukes samtidig som hansker og platelegs ikke kunne brukes samtidig som støvlene. Men hvis en karakter bar chain, kunne de ha hansker. Noen PKers foretrukket chain framfor å bruke hansker og få litt Attack boost oppnådd på bekostning av noe forsvar. Bank frame|En RSC Bank. Banken på RSC er relativt vanskelig å bruke, siden en spiller bare kan putte inn og ta ut et gitt antall items kan det ta ganske lang tid hvis spilleren skal ta ut store mengder for å trade. I tillegg er det bare mulig for en enkelt spiller å snakke med en NPC om gangen, noe som gjorde at spillere ble stående i lange køer for å bruke banken, og det kunne ta lang tid. Når en spiller var inne i banken, var alle items vist i bankvinduet, både de i inventoryet til spilleren og de som lå i banken. Det var et grønt tall som viste hvor mange av det gitte itemet spilleren hadde i banken, og et blått tall viste hvor mange av det gitte itemet spilleren hadde i inventoryet. Miles, Niles og Giles Før RuneScape 2 fantes ikke bank notes, og det var vanskeligere å trade items som ikke stacked(altså items som tok en inventoryplass hver). Det en spiller da kunne gjøre var å gå til enten Miles, Niles eller Giles, som fantes i Draynor Village, for å få byttet items inn mot Certificates. Når så RuneScape 2 kom, ble disse personene fjernet og erstattet med notes systemet som finnes i bankene i dag. Spillere kunne fremdeles møte på disse personene i form av random events. Fatigue frame|En Sleeping bag. Er RSCs svar på Energy. Dette var en prosentmåler som talte fra 0%(hvor en spiller var fullt uthvilt) opp til 100%. Når måleren var på 100% kunne ikke spilleren lenger få experience points før han/hun hvilte. En spiller kunne resette telleren tilbake til 0% ved å sove i Sleeping bag eller i en seng. Fatigue, eller tretthet, ble introdusert for å bekjempe autoers. Å bruke skills vil øke trettheten før den nådde 100%, noe som medførte at spillerne ikke ville få noe mer experience, noe som gjør det vanskeligere å trene. Først kunne bare spillerne redusere det ved å sove i sengen, men så etter en stund ble soveposen introdusert. De reduserte ikke utmattelse så fort som senger. Også var det nødvendig å skrive inn et tilfeldig ord for å våkne opp igjen. Det ble lansert like før RS2. Konseptet ble sterkt mislikt til tross for at tiden det tok å faktisk trene skills ble balansert ved å bruke færre forsøk på å lykkes med å mine steiner og fange fisk. Det gikk gjennom noen forandringer før konseptet ble helt borte i RuneScape 2. Det ble antatt å ha blitt droppet fordi de fleste om ikke alle autoers hadde programmer kalt «autosleepers" som ville fylle inn tilfeldige ord. fjerning av trøtthet i RuneScape 2 kom også på grunn av tilførsel av "Random Events", som ble laget for å hindre macroing. Quests På RuneScape Classic finnes det 50 forskjellige quests. 17 for gratisspillere og 33 for medlemmer, alle disse er nå medlemsquester siden man må være medlem for å kunne komme inn på RSC. Når en spiller gjorde quests oppstod samme problemet som i bankene, der bare en spiller om gangen kunne snakke med NPCene som var nødvendige for questen. Det var bare en fargekode med rødt og grønt, hvor rødt viste ikke-fullførte quest og grønt viste til fullførte quests. En spiller kunne ikke klikke på questnavnet og få opp informasjon om questfremgangen slik det er mulig i dag(som blir markert med en gul fargekode). Kategori:Jagex